This Is Goodbye
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Soul dies saving Maka's life. Maka doesn't believe it really happened. She refuses to accept the new weapon shinigami-sama had assigned her and stays at home, not knowing what to expect
1. I Don't Believe You

This was it. This was goodbye. No… it could never be. I could never get through this. No one could force me to get through it, either. I refuse to accept the fact that my weapon had died a week ago. I sat in the living room; waiting… waiting for him to wake up late in the day like the lazy bastard he was and demand I make breakfast.

But, he didn't.

I'd wait and then go to his room. And each morning when I saw he wasn't there, reality crashed down on me like a wave. It hurt. What was worse, Shinigami-sama insisted on getting me a replacement weapon. A weapon that I could work with to become a death scythe. But I didn't want to partner with the curly blond headed kid. I wanted _my_ weapon. I wanted my death scythe to come back and make sick jokes about my flat chest and to make me laugh when my father got me upset. But, as I knew, it wouldn't happen. If I had just ignored the man that had walked in the opposite direction of us… if I hadn't followed him and gotten myself hurt, then Soul would be here right now. No. Not my fault. It was his. He was the one who turned back into his human form and gotten in the way of the attack that could have killed me. I should have died that night. Not him. But because he wanted to be the coolest guy and protect his meister, he got himself killed.

Or at lease... that's what everyone said. I, on the other hand, refused to believe he was dead. I waited and Soul didn't come home... Damn bastard.


	2. He's not dead!

I ignored all the calls that came for me that day. I didn't feel like wasting my energy getting out of bed to answer the phone that rang every five minutes. Instead, I chose to stay on the couch and wait. I wanted to wait for Soul to come home. I didn't truly believe that he was really gone. I kept my eyes trained on the door, waiting for him to walk through the door and flash me that sharked toothed smile of his.

* * *

He didn't come home that night. I waited until two in the morning for him, but he didn't walk through the door. Worried, I called his cell phone, still not believing that he was dead like my teacher, Stein, had said. I waited. And, when the phone went to his voice mail, I left a hurried message telling him to call me back and hung up. This felt like a nightmare; one that I couldn't bring myself to wake up from. It was frightening yet, I didn't wake up screaming so I could end it like most nightmares ended. Instead, I lived through it, putting myself in a lot of pain in the process. There were days where I felt too exhausted and upset to even crawl out of bed. I'd lay there all day, listening to the door bell and the phone ring every five or ten minutes. And, when I did get up, mail would be on the ground outside the apartment along with gifts and cards and around a hundred missed calls on my house and cell phone. Every time this happened, I'd toss the mail onto the coffee table, the gifts in the corner of the living room, and deleted all the voice mails I'd received, not bothering to listen to any of them.

* * *

I slept in on Friday. That was the one thing I always knew… the day. And, on that Friday, I regretted sleeping in. Someone had broken into the apartment and vandalized the apartment. Of course, because I was a heavy sleeper, I didn't hear any of this. When I did wake up, cops were knocking at the door. I let them in so they could look around for any evidence left behind. One cop explained that a neighbor had seen a group of people leave the apartment and called the cops. Frustrated and upset, I sent them away and cleaned the mess up myself, not caring if anyone was arrested for spray painting my living room.

* * *

After three hours, the spray paint was gone and I collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. My phone vibrated and, for once, I answered it. It was Soul's older brother, Wes.

"What do you want?" I asked, snapping at him by accident.

"Calm down, Maka." Wes replied, "I just wanted to let you know that I was coming out for a visit. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Whatever. Soul's not here right now, but I'll let him know you're coming when he comes home." I answered, still believing that my weapon was alive.

Wes was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke in a soft, soothing voice. "Maka, sweetie, Soul's dead. He's not coming home. "

"He's not dead!" I snapped. "He's on his way home. I know it." I shouted into the phone angry and upset at what Wes had just said to me.

"Maka…" Wes began.

"No. don't say it, Wes. You're wrong." I growled into the phone before hanging up and tossing it onto the couch. At that point, I was quite frustrated and upset. Why were people insisting that Soul was really dead? Sighing, I grabbed the pillow off the other end of the couch, placed it over my cell phone, and laid down on the couch. I used the remote to turn the ceiling light off before tossing it down and staring at the ceiling. I wasn't sure I trusted myself to fall asleep, but a part of me said that I should. Hesitantly, I fell asleep, letting nightmares take me over.


	3. His Older Brother is the Imposter

**A/N: I'm so sorry that chapter 2 and 3 took so long. But, softball is almost over and I'll have more time during the week to write. i fixed my writers block so look out for injuries and surprises as well, okay? And i hope you liked chapter two and will like this one, too all the best~**

* * *

"Maka, wake up, sweetie."

I felt someone shake me lightly and whisper to me, telling me to wake up. When I finally opened my eyes, I froze. Crimson eyes were gazing into mine and silver strands of hair threatened to tickle my face.

"Soul…" I breathed out, my arms shooting up and wrapping around his neck, forcing him into a tight hug. He looked surprised, but hugged back none the less. "I missed you so much." I murmured softly into his ear. "Where were you?"

"Don't worry about it." He responded, grunting slightly. "You can go back to sleep. I just wanted you to know I was home." There was a little uncertainty in his voice and he sounded quite nervous, but I ignored it.

"Okay. You should go to sleep, too, Soul. You look exhausted." I commented, brushing his silver hair out of his face. "Go rest on the chair for now." I demanded, pointing to the recliner that sat adjacent to the couch I was laying on.

"If you insist…" He shrugged and sauntered over to the recliner, sitting down and closing his eyes. I smiled to myself and got comfortable, falling back asleep.

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when I woke up again. And, when I did, I immediately looked over to the chair Soul had sat in last night to make sure that my conversation last night hadn't been a dream. And, as I had thought, Soul was passed out on the chair, his hair in his face and his mouth lolling open. I smiled and got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen, lighting the stove. I started a late breakfast/lunch and got everything together to make pancakes and bacon, humming softly. I moved quickly, hips swaying slightly. I went back and forth between setting the table and checking on the pan that held the pancakes and bacon. This was the liveliest I'd been since I came back from our last mission and Soul had disappeared.

I was so occupied with cooking that I didn't hear Soul shuffling into the kitchen. I was moving around the kitchen swiftly, not paying any attention to anything around me. And, when Soul's hands came to rest on my hips, I squealed, hearing him chuckle.

"Mind if I join in, Maka?" He asked, amused, as he moved my hips in synch with his.

"Later. I want to finish cooking first, okay?" I pushed his hands away, blushing fiercely as I went back to cooking, feeling Soul's breath on the back of my neck. I sighed softly. Something didn't feel right. I wasn't so sure this was Soul. But, how many people had crimson red eyes and silver hair? Not a lot. So, instead of dwelling on the thought, I pushed it to the back of my head. I placed the pancakes and bacon onto two plates and set them at the table, Soul following me. We sat down and began eating. My eyes were staring down at my plate rather than at Soul. That damned thought came back to me. I got this… strange feeling that this wasn't Soul. I glanced up at the man in front of me. He wasn't wolfing down his food like Soul would. Hr was eating slowly and delicately. This was not Soul. In fact, I was certain I knew who it was.

I stood a few minutes later and picked up the breakfast dishes, "Soul" smiling at me.

"Did you enjoy breakfast, _Wes_?" I asked, emphasizing his name. I turned to face him. Wes was staring at me, a shocked expression on his face.

"M-Maka…" He began.

"It's fine, Wes. Don't say anything." I interrupted, turning away from him so I could wash the dishes.

"I only pretended because you thought I was Soul." Wes protested. I heard a chair scrape across the floor and Wes's footsteps walking towards me. I whirled around, catching him off guard.

"Don't touch me, Wes. Just…. Don't." I brushed passed him and went down the hall. Before I could walk into my room, Wes had grabbed me by the wrist tightly and pulled me away from the bedroom door, pushing me against the wall. He pinned my hands above my head securely, making sure I couldn't walk away again.

"Maka, listen to me!" Wes growled, leaning closer to me. "I didn't want you to know that Soul wasn't home yet. Don't take it the wrong way, Maka, please."

"W-Wes…" I stuttered, trying to pull out of his grip. His face was so close to mine that I could smell the syrup on his breath from breakfast. "W-what are you-" I stopped talking, his face inches from mine. His grip on my hand loosened slightly, his fingers lacing with mine.

"Stay still. Don't move, okay?" He spoke softly, almost unsure of himself.

"O-Okay." I whispered shakily. My cheeks felt hot and I knew I was blushing when his lips pressed against mine in a sweet kiss. The kiss that I had always wanted from Soul… came from his older brother instead.

* * *

**A/N: for anyone who was confused, Wes was pretending to be Soul for Maka's sake. And... yeah... Wes wasn't an option on the list so... just saying now, this is a MakaXWes pairing ^^**


End file.
